EVA may Cry: Shinji's awakening
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Warning some scene may or may not be to graphic for younger readers. 2,000 years ago Sparda rebelled against his Demon brotheren and sealed of the gate between Earth and Hell. But one day he met and fell in love with a woman who would help set the grounds to humanities future and married her and then the Sons of Sparda were born. Devils Never Cries
1. Chapter 1

EVA May Cry: Shinji's awakening

ESKK: Here's a fanfic that was originally my first idea for a Evangelion Devil May Cry crossover but then I thought I should use the reboot to get more readers, well it worked to an extent but anyway I'm going to be working on this now so when it's done leave a review.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon/Angel,"**

(Scene change)

*Music insert

_Character singing lyrics_

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Devil May Cry

(Start)

You've heard of it haven't you… the legend of the Dark Knight Sparda… two thousand years ago there was a war between out world and the Demon world but someone from that Demon world awoken to Justice and rebelled against his own kind, and with his blood and the blood of a mortal priestess he sealed the gate to Hell but he himself was also a demon so his power was also sealed away and for the next 2,000 years he silently reigned over the earth as its protector… at first I never believed this story that was until I actually met Sparda and later fell madly in love with him. ~Yui Ikari the wife of Sparda

(Scene break)

Yui Ikari was pissed off at her soon to be ex-boyfriend as she was walking through the streets to the restaurant that she was supposed to meet Gendo at. She had found out from her best-friend Naoko that Gendo was cheating on her for Naoko. She didn't blame Naoko honestly she only blamed Gendo for being unfaithful.

As she walked she saw the restaurant in view as Gendo was there waiting for her. It was a simple restaurant that didn't require any special reservations as Gendo kept waiting. When Yui arrived Gendo noticed the glare Yui had and shivered slightly.

"Gendo you have a little explaining to do!" Yui yelled as Gendo kept calm.

"What did I do?" he asked hoping Yui didn't find out about the affair.

"Oh besides the fact that you were cheating on me for Naoko then nothing," Yui yelled unknowingly catching the attention of a man in a purple duster and regal clothing.

"Yui how did you…" Gendo asked noticing there weren't many people around.

"Oh so you don't even deny it and how I found out was because Naoko told me!" Yui yelled in anger as Gendo knew he had to play this carefully.

"Yui let me explain," Gendo tried but Yui slapped him.

"Don't even bother we're through!" she yelled but as Yui was walking away Gendo lost it. Gendo knocked Yui out with what he learned from fighting in the streets as he had one thing in mind.

'Yui I won't lose you," Gendo thought as his mind had something that is looked down upon by thousands something that scars many for life.

Gendo put Yui in his car and prepared to drive off unaware of the purple wearing white haired man with a monocle watching. "I can't allow that woman to get hurt," he said before following the car in his own car that was a 90's Sedan as he drove after them being as discreet as possible.

(Scene break)

When Yui came too she saw she was restrained in Gendo's car at first she wondered how she got here before she remembered Gendo hitting her and knocking her out. She moved before she remembered she was restrained. 'This can't be good,' Yui though as she noticed Gendo looking at her with lust filled eyes. Yui knew she didn't need to be a scientist to know where this was going. "Don't you dare touch; me, Rokubongi!" Yui said as Gendo's hand was coming closer to her. Yui knew what was too happen as it was the one thing no woman wants happening to her or her worst enemy.

But the minute his hand grazed her breast the door was ripped off its hinges as on the other side was what looked like a monster. The Devil had sweeping horns as its body looked reptilian, it had one pair of chiropteran wings and once pair of insect wings, in its hands was a sword that looked like it had a skull on it as it also had an elegant curved sword, on its head was a red crystal similar to an S2 organ that Yui had been researching in GEHIRN but that didn't change the fact that this thing looked ready to kill.

Yui was more surprised when the creature grabbed Gendo and slammed him to the ground. **"Are you alright miss?"** the demon asked as Yui was knocked out of her stupor.

"Uh yes," Yui said before the Demon then pulled Gendo up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"**Now listen human though I have sworn to protect the human race from demons I do not tolerate rapist but sense you are among the many I have sworn to protect I shall let you live but that doesn't mean I'll let you go unpunished,"** the demon said before he slashed Gendo's face with his elegant sword most likely leaving a scar that would be a constant reminder to Gendo every time he looks in a mirror.

The demon then threw Gendo to the ground as he was clutching his face in pain as blood was seeping out. The demon then walked over to Yui as she was slightly afraid. "What do you want?" she asked as the demon smiled as gentle smile as it can.

"**Nothing just making sure your safe I shall take you home,"** the demon said as it untied Yui.

"Who are you?" she asked as she figured those wings on its back weren't just for show.

"**I am Sparda,"** the demon said as he helped Yui out.

"Uh Sparda-san I sort of share an apartment with Gendo so if it's ok with you if you have a place to live can I stay with you till I can get my stuff and find my own apartment," Yui asked as Sparda nodded.

"**Of course,"** Sparda said as he picked Yui up bridal style and spread his wings.

(Scene break)

That day is one I shall never forget it's when I met a man who though Demon was more human than anyone I have ever met. I don't know how it happened but I ended up moving in with Sparda-kun and as the years went by fell in love with him. But everything changed when Second Impact happened I can never forget the horrified look on Sparda's face when he found that second impact had allowed Devils to seep through into our world.

But after second Impact I made a promise to Sparda that I would stay with him for as long as I can live and soon we were wed in holy matrimony. My father didn't seem to approve much but my mother was excited to see how handsome my new husband was and then one day everything changed but not for the worse actually for the better quite frankly.

(Scene break)

Sparda was cooking dinner sense he noticed Yui had been tired lately. It has been a few months sense their wedding which Sparda didn't have anyone to invite but Yui's friends and most of her family accepted him as one of them also mainly because Sparda helped Yui with everything, and paid for most of the stuff for said wedding. Yu was well aware of Sparda's past as he had told her everything about himself when they started dating.

Sparda was chopping some carrots as he learned a few things about cooking in his life as Yui walked in with a beaming smile that added to Yui's radiance in his opinion. "Well you seem happy today," Sparda said with a smile.

"Well Sparda you know how I've been feeling sick lately?" Yui asked as she was watching what Sparda was cooking.

"Yes I do dear," Sparda said as he had a smile.

"Well I noticed my period was late so I did a test and well I'm pregnant," Yui said happily as Sparda was surprised.

"Yui…" he began as he grew a smile. "That's wonderful I'm going to become a father and you a mother," Sparda said as he stopped chopping and hugged Yui.

(Scene break)

And nine months later by dear twins were born both with my eyes, and their fathers hair, they were perfect mixtures of both of us both were boys so I named the Shinji Dante Ikari, and Kenji Vergil Ikari I knew in my heart that both of them were destined for great things.

As the next three years went by I saw that everything was perfect my sons were kind to each other even though they had moments where they argued but with a firm talking from me and Sparda we got them to apologize to each other. I saw that Sparda spent as much time with them as possible when he wasn't killing Demons, but I then asked me to help with EVA so we can give Shinji and Kenji a future where they can be happy. Though the truth is I asked Sparda to help me stop the underground group called SEELE that my father was a part of from starting third impact. Sparda of course agreed to help but I can feel the contact experiment with Unit 1 would arrive soon as I fear that Shinji and Kenji might be forced down a path they shouldn't take.

Gendo has been making passes to me as he knew he couldn't tell anyone about what happened that night on risk invoking Sparda's wrath, Gendo of course knew Sparda was a Devil and I guess he felt cheated out of my heart when it was his fault to begin with. I of course refuse to return to him he lost his chance by cheating on me so for all I care he can rot.

Another year soon passed as I saw that today was the day of the contact experiment where Sparda volunteered to take my place in EVA. I'm worried that the same fate that happened to my friend Kyoko in Germany would befall Sparda, but Sparda said if he could still protect humanity then he would take the chance. Sparda then split his amulet in two and gave it to me and told me to give one to Shinji and Kenji if he does die and to give Shinji Rebellion and Kenji Yamato his swords when they reach 13 years of age. Usually I would ask if he was insane on giving teenagers weapons of mass destruction but I knew there would be demons that hold a grudge against Sparda. As the second counted down to the contact experiment I feared the worse as Kenji and Shinji were at the window watching the experiment.

(Scene break)

Yui was monitoring the contact experiment as Sparda dressed in a skin tight rubber suit called a plug suit was at the Entry Plug preparing to synch. "Sparda-kun, are you sure you can do this?" Yui asked to the comm. links as Sparda smiled.

(In the plug)

"Of course Yui-chan after all I can't let you have all the fun with working on this Evangelion," Sparda said as he closed his eyes.

(In the command room)

"Fine then, begin the experiment," Yui said before glancing at Shinji and Kenji. Shinji was dressed in a red shirt with blue shorts and black shoes as Kenji was dressed similar but he was dressed in yellow shorts and a blue shirt. Shinji and Kenji looked identical as both had grey eyes, slightly tan skin, and brown hair with strands of white in it.

"LCL has been energized," a tech called.

"Ego borderline normal," another tech called.

"Synch holding at 91.1%," the third tech called.

'Ok so far so good,' Yui thought as she kept watching. It was then that the alarms started blaring making Shinji and Kenji look around wondering what was going on. "What's the, problem?" Yui demanded as she was worried about her husband.

"The Synch just skyrocketed to the danger zone of 300.21% and it's still rising," a tech called as Yui started to freak out.

"Plug depth reaching the red zone!" another called as Yui had to stop this.

"Video feed is scrambled," a tech called as Yui failed to notice Gendo smirking in the corner.

"Get Sparda out of there get my Husband out of there!" Yui called as everyone was doing everything they can to save Sparda's life. It was no sooner that all life signals flat lined as when the feed was restored all that was left was Sparda's monocle and his plug suit. "No Sparda," Yui asked with tears in her eyes. Of course Shinji and Kenji hugged their mother sad that their father was no more (not that they knew of course).

Gendo was smirking as he saw that Sparda was finally dead now all he had to do was re-enter Yui's life and then he would be with her again of course he would have to do something about her half breed "sons."

(Scene break)

After the accident I focused my time and EVA and my sons, I knew Sparda wouldn't want me grieving over him so I focused on raising my sons and making sure they grow up into excellent adults. Shinji and Kenji received the necklace pieces Sparda gave to me and took to them like glue. I was happy that they had a piece of their father with them for the rest of their lives. But they soon found Rebellion and Yamato and the two swords took to Shinji and Kenji instantly as they smiled.

After Sparda's funeral I was approached by Gendo and he began telling me to forget about Sparda and move on and even tried to convince me to marry him. I couldn't believe it I was grieving and he decided to try and seduce me, if I knew one thing it was that Sparda taught me to be strong so I slapped him and yelled at him that Gendo of all people couldn't replace Sparda no matter how much they tried. I knew I could find another man to love one day but not now and specially not with Gendo.

A few months later I had enrolled my boys into school and Kenji took to the lessons like a sponge while Shinji had average grades. Of course I took pride that Kenji inherited my brains as when I praised both of them they both smiled at me. I also noticed that Kenji and Shinji seem to cling to me as they counted on me to be there for them when they needed me most. I pray that I can be there for my sons for the rest of their lives and I pray to God that they would never have to fight in EVA.

(Scene break)

Shinji, Kenji and Yui were at a shopping district getting groceries as Kenji and Shinji were running around Yui like the children they were. They arrived at an intersection as Shinji and Kenji were smiling and laughing. Seeing them happy like this made Yui happy as the stop signal turned to a walk signal which the small family walked through the street and went through the park. There weren't many people in the park as the family walked down it unaware of a tragedy about to unfold.

(In a nearby building)

A man in black had a sniper rifle in his hands as he was aiming at the young family ready to shoot. This made him sick to his stomach as he saw this woman on the news when her husband died leaving her with two sons. But he was getting paid a lot of money to do this and this would allow him to support his son. But right now he had to take the shot. He took a deep breath before firing the shot.

The bullet sailed through the air until it hit Yui in the head dead on. "I should be ashamed of myself," the man said before removing his gloved hands from the gun and leaving.

(With the family)

"Mom what's wrong?!" Shinji asked scared as he saw his mother wasn't breathing.

Kenji checked for a pulse and didn't feel it. "No mother, please don't go," Kenji pleaded as they both knew what death was.

A man saw this and quickly ran he checked for a pulse when he found none he took out a phone and called an Emergency team.

(Scene break)

There was a group of people all wearing black as Shinji and Kenji looked down at the grave labeled "Yui Ikari wonderful mother and amazing wife." Shinji and Kenji had stopped crying hours ago as Kenji's eyes were a glare.

The investigation over her death was still going on as it was labeled an assassination but Kenji and Shinji didn't care.

"Devils never cry," Shinji said as Kenji looked at him.

"I see," Kenji said as Shinji knew one thing.

"I'm going to kill demons when I get older no matter what," Shinji said as Kenji knew one thing true in his mind.

'Might controls everything, and for without strength you can't protect anything let alone yourself,' Kenji thought as he would gain as much power as he possibly can he would gain the power of his father Sparda and destroy all those who wish him harm.

It was then that an unfamiliar man walked up to them he had a beard, brown hair, glasses and a black suit. "You two just lost your mother didn't you?" the man asked as Shinji and Kenji didn't look at him.

"Well in case you are wondering I'm an old "Friend," of your mothers and I know a way you two can bring her back all you have to do is join me," Gendo said as Shinji and Kenji glared at him.

"No, we know once someone dies there's no bringing them back no matter how much we want them to return so go away you crazy old crone," Shinji said before Gendo nodded.

When Gendo was away from them he took out a phone and dialed a number. "Keep an eye on them," he said before hanging up.

(Scene break)

It had been 10 years sense Shinji's mother died and his relatives were annihilated by demons. Right now Shinji who had grown taller and was dressed in a red coat which underneath it was his chest that showed he wasn't wearing a shirt by his well developed muscles, heavy duty boots, fingerless gloves, and baggy jeans was fighting demons with his trusty sword Rebellion. When he placed Rebellion on his back he took out his guns Ebony and Ivory and began shooting at the Demons.

"Well this is fun," Shinji said as he shot the demons left and right. When the last Demon was dead Shinji went to an apartment building as he was walking up the steps. "Hey Phil," Shinji greeted his landlord as he climbed the steps. When he reached the top he found he had some mail as he picked it up to sort it out. He sat on his chair where his table was before plopping his feet on said table.

"Bill, junk, swimsuit calendar, Bill," Shinji said throwing the mail randomly on the table. That was when he noticed one piece of mail in particular. "What's this?" he asked as he opened it. The letter he was met only had one simple word: "Come."

"Well looks like Gendo wants to see me well I'm not going," Shinji said before a picture dropped out of the envelope. Shinji picked it up and was met with his ID for some place called NERV and finally a picture of an attractive woman. "Change of plans!" Shinji said in a heartbeat as he began packing his stuff. "Tokyo-3 here I come!" Shinji yelled wondering how his dearly missing brother was doing.

(Scene break)

Kenji Ikari who had grown ten years was reading a book on occult. He was wearing a blue regal trench coat, brown fingerless gloves, an O-Katana at his waist, black skin tight pants, and regal shoes. It was then that he notice men in black suits enter the library he was in.

"Leave me," Kenji said as he kept reading.

"We have a message from commander Rokubongi," the men said as Kenji took out his O-katana and pointed it at ones neck when he got to close.

"I will not ask you a third time insect," Kenji said as he noticed the letter. Kenji picked it up and opened it with one hand as the other which was wielding Yamato was ready to slice through the person.

"Come and gain the power of Sparda," the letter said as Kenji closed it when he noticed an ID with his most recent picture on it.

'How did he know where to find me?' Kenji thought as the two men in black started to leave. When they were gone Kenji put the book back and began walking off. If Gendo had the power of Sparda then he must take the chance.

(Scene break)

Shinji was on a train as it was heading to the fortress city of Tokyo-3 as he was eating some pizza he brought. "Man nothing beats pizza no a days," Shinji said as he downed the last slice. That was when he caught sight of a familiar sword a few seats in front of him. Shinji walked over to the seat as his curiosity got the better of him but when he arrived he was met with someone he thought he would never see again. "Kenji is that you," Shinji asked as Kenji turned to Shinji before closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"It has been a while Shinji," Kenji said as Shinji smirked and sat down.

"Where have you been sense that day?" Shinji asked as Kenji opened his eyes.

"Searching for something," he said as he grasped Yamato by its sheath.

"And what would that something be?" Shinji asked as he sat across from Kenji.

"That is for my business only," Kenji said as the train speeded through the outskirts of Tokyo-3.

"Man sour much," Shinji wise cracked as Kenji didn't pay any attention to Shinji's smart mouth.

The rest of the ride to Tokyo-3 was spent in silence as Shinji just sat back and relaxed to enjoy the last of his pizza. As they rode Kenji could sense something powerful coming to the city of Tokyo-3 and he had a feeling it wasn't human at all.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Kenji were at a phone outside the train station as Kenji could sense the power here stronger than before. Shinji of course could sense it as he was trying to phone his ride.

"We are sorry you call cannot be forwarded do to a state of emergency please hang up and try again later," the phone said before Shinji slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"Stupid god damn phone," Shinji cursed as he looked around.

"There's something here," Kenji said as he glared at the distance.

"Good I wasn't the only one who sensed it," Shinji said as he carried his guitar case that held his sword Rebellion.

It was then that Shinji noticed a blue haired, paled skin, red eyed girl in a school uniform staring at Shinji and Kenji. Kenji also noticed and knew there was something not human about her. But then a bunch of doves flew pass Shinji's line of vision and when they were gone so was the girl.

It was then that a giant came into view as Shinji saw it didn't look like any demon he's faced. The devil was being fired upon by VTOLS and any other military weapon the JSDF had to offer as Shinji watched. The demons blocked a large missile that when it blocked it the missile was split into four mangled pieces like a banana.

"So a devil decided to get big and trash the town well how about we show them what we're made of," Shinji said but before he and Kenji could take two steps blue Renevault skidded to a stop in front of them.

"You two the Ikari twins?" a woman with dark violet hair, fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes said as she was also wearing sunglasses. She was wearing a tight dress that looked like it was for military use as Shinji gave her a wolf call.

"Man lady I was starting to expect that you were shying out on me," Shinji said as he took shot gun.

"What my half, wit, brother meant to say was that we are the Ikari twins," Kenji said as he took the back seat.

"Ok then buckled up we're in for a bumpy ride," Misato said before driving off away from the angel.

"Man why are the military wasting the time trying to kill a demon," Shinji asked as he relaxed in his seat.

"What are you talking about that's an Angel," Misato said as she didn't believe in Demons.

"No that's a Demon besides Demons in biblical reference are Angel that fell down into Hell," Kenji said as he had his arms crossed with a glare.

Misato noticed that the only physical difference between Shinji and Kenji was that Kenji kept his hair slicked back but personality wise they were polar opposites. Misato decided not to argue as she stopped the car when she noticed something. The VTOLS that were firing upon the Demon/angel began flying as Misato took out a pair of binoculars. She peered through and saw what was happening. "Crap there going to drop and N2 mine GET DOWN!" the Major yelled but instead of her covering Shinji, Shinji ended up covering her which allowed Misato to get a good look at Shinji's muscles. 'Holy shit how does a ked get this fit at 14,' Misato thought as she began to wonder where else Shinji was massive in. 'No bad Misato he's 14 and a minor I am not a pedophile," Misato said as she quickly thought of more pressing matters which banished the thought out of her mind. Kenji of course covered his head as the explosion knocked the car to its side as Shinji and Kenji were getting out of the car.

(Central Dogma)

"Yeah we beat the giant bastard!" a general yelled in cheer as the generals were giving themselves a pat on the back.

"Blue pattern still detected," a random tech called as the Generals were surprised.

"Main screen back online," another tech called as on the screen was the angel though parts of its body were melted and it had sprouted gills it was still standing recovering from the N2 strike.

"That thing is no angel it's a god damn demon," another general said before the head General looked at Gendo.

"We're transferring control of this operation to NERV don't fail us," the General said as Gendo hid a smirk on his face.

"Move to lever 1 battle stations!" Gendo ordered before getting up. "Fuyutsuki please take over," Gendo said before walking off to the EVA cages.

(Scene break)

'A Geofront merely a way for humans to isolate themselves,' Kenji thought as Shinji smirked.

"Well this is a might nice looking Underworld wonder what the real one looks like," Shinji said with a grin.

"Ok you two are seriously not as cute as I first thought," Misato said as Shinji smirked.

"So that makes me hot to you then," Shinji said as Misato blushed as she focused on driving.

(Scene Break)

Shinji and Kenji were now inside NERV as Shinji was checking out the view of whenever they passed this spot again. "Man I love this place," Shinji said as he got a good look at Misato's panties.

"Fool," Kenji said as he decided to bring up a problem they were in. "Katsuragi-san we're lost so please get over your pride and ask for directions," Kenji said as Misato glared at him.

When they arrive at an Elevator door it opened to reveal a faux blond with a skin tight one piece swimsuit under her lab coat. "Sweet more babes this is turning into my kind of party," Shinji said with a grin as Kenji face palmed, himself.

"Hey Rits how are you?" Misato greeted nervously as Rits gave her a stern look.

"Misato what are you doing here wasting time don't you know we have an Angel to kill," Ritsuko said as before Misato could retort Shinji butted in.

"Just give me an hour and I can have that Demon killed for you," Shinji said as Ritsuko assumed Shinji meant the Angel.

The trio stepped inside and became a quartet as Ritsuko began speaking with Misato. "So are they the ones?" the faux blond asked.

"Yeah according to the Marduk institute Shinji is the Third and Kenji is the Fourth," Misato said as Shinji had a question.

"Wait Third what Third Hunter?" Shinji wise cracked as Ritsuko sighed.

"No Third Child," Ritsuko said as Kenji intervened.

"And what is this Third and Fourth Child nonsense you're speaking of," Kenji demanded as he placed his hand on Yamato's hilt to prove a point.

"It will be explained when we arrive at our destination," Ritsuko said and as if on cue the elevator went ding and opened showing them a bridge of sorts. The four walked down the bridge until they arrived in a dark room.

'Something powerful is here,' Kenji thought as he felt a power here.

It was then that the lights came on showing a familiar purple face that Shinji and Kenji recognized. "This is…" Ritsuko began but Shinji butted in.

"The synthetic life form, Evangelion unit 1 built here in secret," Shinji began as he gave the EVA a glare.

"It is apparently mankind's final trump card," Kenji said giving the EVA his own glare.

'They still remember,' Ritsuko thought as she noticed that the amulets they had were glowing slightly. 'Those aren't your average amulets, they require a degree of study," she thought again as Shinji had something to say.

Shinji took out a silver gun labeled Ivory in fancy letters before shooting it at the room above the EVA showing. The light turned and showed Gendo Rokubongi as he was glaring down not caring that he almost got shot. "So this is what you brought me here for?" Shinji demanded as he glared at Gendo.

Kenji remembered this man and he remembered that his mother hated this man making Gendo his enemy but perhaps Gendo could be a pawn for him. (Foreshadowing)

"We're moving out," Gendo said as Misato was surprised.

"Wait but we don't have a pilot," Misato said but Ritsuko intervened.

"We just got delivered two spares," Ritsuko said before turning to Shinji and Kenji.

"You two will pilot so which one of you is going," Ritsuko demanded as Shinji still had Ivory out.

"Screw you," Shinji said as Kenji was leaving also.

"I am no one's pawn," Kenji said as Gendo figured this would happen.

"Kenji don't you want to know what your father left behind," Gendo said causing Shinji and Kenji to stop.

"Look you bastard I really don't care what my dad left behind to don't try and bribe me," Shinji said as Kenji stayed.

Gendo turned to a screen that showed Fuyutsuki on it. "Fuyutsuki the spares are useless bring in Rei," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki was shocked.

"Can she still pilot?" he asked as Gendo glared.

"She's not dead yet," Gendo said before a girl appeared on screen. "Rei you will do it again," Gendo said before the girl nodded.

It was then that the door opened before Shinji could leave and on the other side there was the girl from before but this time she was wearing a white plug suit, and was covered in bandages. Shinji was shocked at how injured she was as she looked like she could die at that moment. It was then that the room rumbled as the girl fell down.

Gendo looked up with his glare still there. "Damn it probably senses where we are," Gendo said as Shinji ran over to the girl.

"Hey lady you ok?" Shinji asked not minding the blood now on his hand after all he was use to it. It was then that the ground shook as Shinji looked up and knew he didn't have enough time to pull out Rebellion but then the pieces of stone were cut to small pebbles as Kenji stood over Shinji and Rei.

"You Rei I can sense it something not human in you," Kenji said making Rei's eye widen slightly. "You should embrace it not isolate it," Kenji said as Shinji got up.

"Alright commander you caught my attention but be warned we'll be discussing pay after this," Shinji said as he walked over to Misato and took off his coat for her to hold showing he was well developed in muscle.

Rei, Misato, and Ritsuko blushed at how good the muscles looked on Shinji. "Hold my stuff for me, will you and don't open my guitar case," Shinji said as Ritsuko handed Shinji a pair of A10 connector clips. Shinji put them on and was moved to the Entry plug.

(Scene break)

In Central Dogma the techs were going over all basic systems as they finally got to Shinji's synch. "Oh my god Dr. Akagi Shinji's synch is at 189.99% he completely demolished the Second Child's top synch score on his first try," Maya Ibuki said as she was shocked.

"Continue with the launch we'll find out for the high synch ratio later," Ritsuko said looking over Maya's data.

(In the cages)

Unit 1 was being moved to the catapult as it looked ready. The EVA was hooked up to a cable on its back that seemed to be its power source as the eyes were glowing yellow.

(In the plug)

"Hey am I the only one who notices that this LCL crap tastes like blood," Shinji called as Misato's face appeared to his left.

(Central Dogma)

"Stop complaining Shinji you're a man aren't you!" the Major yelled as Kenji was also in Terminal Dogma standing next to Misato.

"If you haven't notice he is piloting a machine he had never piloted before in an unknown substance I believe he has a right to complain," Kenji said giving Misato a glare.

Misato shivered slightly at that glare it made her feel that Kenji wanted to kill her. "Ok move the EVA to catapult 7," Misato said as they were getting to the fun part.

"Roger!" the bridge bunnies said as they began to carry out the order.

(With Unit 1)

The EVA was moved to the Launch pad labeled 7 as the intercom was telling the workers to stand clear of the launch pad. When Unit 1 and the platform it was on arrived at the launch pad doors opened above it showing that it was ready for launch.

(In Central Dogma)

"Are you sure about this Rokubongi?" Fuyutsuki asked as he was a bit worried.

"Of course if we don't do this then humanity has no future," Gendo said as he watched the screen.

"EVA LAUNCH!" the captain yelled before the lights signaled green.

(With Shinji)

Shinji could feel the g-force as it was like a roller coaster to him making him smile a big toothy smile. "THIS IS AWASOME!" he yelled in glee as he was propelled to the surface.

(At the surface)

Lights lit up in the street saying warning lit up before the street opened like a door to reveal the Catapult and then the EVA came out as it looked ready for battle.

(Central Dogma)

"Release the final safety locks EVA away!" Misato yelled as she saw Shinji smirk on screen.

(With Shinji)

Shinji pressed a button and the left pylon opened to reveal a knife. "Well better than nothing," Shinji said as he willed his EVA to grab the knife.

(In the battlefield)

Unit 1 grabbed the knife and took a battle stance as Shinji was ready to kill. The EVA stared down at Unit 1 as it sensed something it had not sense for some time.

"**So the Son of Sparda stands in my way you have made a grave mistake getting in my way,"** the Angel communicated through going into the comm. links as Shinji smirked.

(Central Dogma)

"Blue pattern detected in the comm. Links!" Makoto yelled as Hyuuga new one thing.

"The Angel hacked into out comm. Links!" Hyuuga called as Maya was trying to cut the Angels connection.

(With Shinji)

"Yeah well I barely remember my old man so if you have a grudge against him then get in line I've met hundreds of ass holes who had a bone to pick with my father," Shinji said as he gripped the control yokes.

"**I have no quarrel with your father but I do have quarrel with humanity so this is your last warning remove yourself from my path and I shall spare your life half-breed,"** the angel said as Shinji laughed.

"Sorry but see I'm a Devil Hunter so it's kind of my job to slay demons and make sure that humanity is safe so I guess we're going to be fighting then," Shinji said before he charged at the Angel.

"**Very well I am Sachiel Angel of Water and I have come,"** Sachiel said as it was ready for Shinji.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 was wielding the progressive knife backhand as the EVA was hitting at the angel. Sachiel of course grabbed one of Unit 1's arms and head before said arms grew in size from stick like to crazy muscles.

(With Shinji)

Shinji could feel his arm being pulled as he had a grin on his face mainly because it didn't really hurt that much. "Come on with those arms I wonder how your legs support your body how are you going to get in the Geofront with those meat bags," Shinji wisecracked as he had a smirk on his face.

"**You may jest half-breed but you won't be able to fight properly with one arm,"** Sachiel said before there was a snap sound.

(Central Dogma)

"The angel is arrogant it believes it's more than a match for someone who carries Sparda's blood," Kenji said as he watched the battle.

"Left arm broken," Maya called as Kenji kept watching.

(With Unit 1)

The Angel began trying to pierce the EVA's head as Shinji yelped in pain. The EVA then used the knife and stabbed it into the Angels arm forcing it to let go.

(With Shinji)

"Damn that hurt I'm lucky I'm part Devil or that would have hurt more," Shinji said as the angel removed the Progressive knife from its arm before throwing it to the side.

"**Impudent half-breed,"** Sachiel said as it was getting quiet annoyed by the son of Sparda.

"Hey we all have to fight dirty to win," Shinji said with a grin before charging.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 with its right arm raised charged at the angel only to hit its AT-field which was a rainbow like field. The EVA kept hitting as its left arm was dangling there completely useless.

(Central Dogma)

"It's an AT field so long as that Angel has that then its untouchable," Ritsuko said as Kenji kept quiet.

'If that's so then the EVA would be useless unless it can use an AT-field of its own,' Kenji thought as he kept glaring at the screen.

(With Shinji)

"Ok then if I want to break through I'm going to need both arms!" Shinji yelled as he felt Unit 1s arm fixing itself.

(Unit 1)

The EVA's left arm where the Angel had broke it convulsed and glowed before it was good as new. The EVA then charged at the Angels AT-field and was attempting to rip it open.

(Central Dogma)

"Incredible he's using the AT-field and destroying the slip space," Maya said as Ritsuko watched.

"He might just be able to do it," Ritsuko said as she saw the battle.

'Interesting powers this Evangelion possesses perhaps it will help me in my search,' Kenji thought as he kept watching.

(In the battlefield)

Unit 1 was able to rip through the AT-field as Shinji had a smirk. When Unit 1 shoved the Angel to the ground he saw the Progressive knife stabbed into the ground and as he got close to it during the shove her grabbed it and stabbed it into the angels S2 Organ and made sure to stab it in deep.

(In the plug)

"Die already you bastard," Shinji called as he wanted to get out and get some pizza.

"**I refuse to die Son of Sparda and if I must die then I shall take you with me,"** Sachiel said before it wrapped itself around Unit 1 covering its torso and head.

"Oh crap," Shinji cursed before the Angel blew up.

(Central Dogma)

"The Angel sacrificed itself in an attempt to kill Shinji with it," Kenji said as he started walking away.

"What's, the status on the pilot?!" Misato demanded as she was worried about Shinji.

It was then that they saw something coming out of the smoke.

"The Magi detects movement," Maya said as Kenji was heading to where Rei was being kept.

(With Unit 1)

Unit 1's face was cracked as the rest of its body looked charred but other than that it was in one piece.

(Central Dogma)

"Pilots life signs detected he's ok and surprisingly barely even a scratch on him," Maya said as Misato had to check.

"How are you feeling Shinji?" the captain asked.

(With Shinji)

"That was awesome that Angel pulled a self-destruct and it was still unable to beat me," Shinji gloated as he was grinning, a toothy grin.

(Central Dogma)

"Good he's ok," Misato said as Ritsuko took over.

"Ok Shinji move your EVA too the cages we'll meet you there with your stuff and congratulations you're one of the two designated pilots of Evangelion Unit 1," Ritsuko said as Shinji smirked on the screen.

(Shinji)

"Well this party is just going to get crazier," Shinji said with a grin.

(Scene break)

Kenji was in Rei's medical room as he noticed the camera staring at her. Rei was asleep or seemed to be asleep as Kenji used a summoned sword and sent it at the camera destroying it. He made sure to send more summoned swords to any other cameras before Rei started waking up.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked as Kenji glared.

"Two reasons one you look like my mother and two I am aware of you not being fully human so how about you start telling me what you are," Kenji demanded as he wanted answers.

"I'm sorry pilot Ikari but you do not have the proper clearance to know," Rei said before she found an O-katana at her neck.

"I am quite aware of that but if my hunch is correct then Gendo has more of you and will no doubt replace you with someone who knows what you are not telling me but I can sense it you feel that you are replaceable yet you don't want to be replaced so how about you begin telling me what I want to know," Kenji said as he pushed his blade closer to Rei's neck drawing blood.

Rei felt this feeling inside her one that she never felt before. It was cold, as her heart rate increased, her hands were trembling as Rei had a feeling she knew what this feeling was; she was feeling fear for her life. "I am a clone of Yui Ikari and Lilith created by commander Rokubongi and I cannot tell you anything else," Rei said as Kenji removed his blade for his.

"Then you are no sister of mine you refuse the power of Lilith that is at your disposal you sicken me," Kenji said before beginning leaving the room Rei looked at the camera's and saw they were destroyed.

That was when Rei stopped him at the door. "Tell me then why do I sicken you?" Rei asked as she needed to know.

"Because you don't understand that in this world; Might controls everything and for without strength you can't protect anything let alone yourself," Kenji said before leaving.

"…Might controls everything?" Rei asked as she looked at where Kenji left.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey here's the first chapter of the original Idea I had for Kind Devils Anti-thesis hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

EVA May Cry: Shinji's awakening

ESKK: here's the long awaited second chapter of EVA May Cry now enjoy and leave more reviews and follow me. Oh and before I forget this Fanfic will have some stuff from Rebuild which should make it more awesome. Now time for the stupid disclaimer I have to do every chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Devil May Cry

(Start)

Rei was sitting on her bed in her rundown apartment as she was remembering Kenji's words to her in the hospital room.

'Might controls everything and for without strength you can't protect anything, let alone yourself,' Rei remembered as she was looking at the wall. Rei then lifted up none bandaged arm and focused before in front of her an AT-field formed. Rei then began to experiment a bit and bended the field before it formed a different shape. She then started to condense it until it formed into a sword of sorts. Rei grabbed it and swung it at her wall leaving a gash in it as Rei knew one thing.

"I have begun gaining strength," she said as she dispersed the AT-field.

(Scene break)

In a dark room that was serving as the meeting place for a small fraction of SEELE as they were in holograms of each with a different man. There was five total with Gendo at one end of a, none existent table.

"So the Angels have returned," the German commander said as he didn't look please.

"Well it was good to know our previous funding hasn't gone to waist," the French commander said as Gendo kept a passive look.

"Yes but the repairs to Unit 1 alone could bankrupt a country," the British Commander said as Gendo kept calm.

"Well Gendo I would like to see how you pull yourself out of this bind," the American General said as Gendo replied.

"I shall continue to lead NERV and destroy the Angels," Gendo said as his glasses were all white.

"Yes but lets us not forget you not only allow one but both Sons of Sparda to pilot EVA," the British General said as Gendo kept calm.

"I am aware of that but they will not interfere with the schedule I shall make sure of that," Gendo said as the old man on the other end spoke up.

"Yes do not forget about the HMI project it is all our hopes and dreams to be, realized," Keel said as Gendo nodded.

"Yes among fighting the Angels I shall make sure the HMI project reaches completion," Gendo said as Keel nodded.

"Yes keep to the schedule and make sure the Sons of Sparda don't realize it to soon we are all counting on you," the British commander said as Gendo nodded.

"We shall discuss the budget you requested now we thank you for your time," the American Commander said before all but Keel and Gendo were left.

"Remember Gendo humanity is running out of time," Keel said before disappearing.

"No mankind has, no time left," Gendo said with a smirk.

Meanwhile off to the darkness a familiar half breed in blue was watching the whole exchange. 'So it seems that there are thing you are keeping hidden Gendo,' Kenji said as he grew a smirk of his own.

(Scene break)

Kenji now dressed in a blue plug suit was sitting in the Entry Plug as a virtual city came into existence around him. Kenji gave a glare to the Angel that was forming in front of him as he knew the red sphere that was forming in its chest was its weak spot.

(In the control room)

Ritsuko, Maya, and Misato were in the control room as it was dark save only for the lights of the controls and the white light in the room the training EVA was in as Misato looked at the plug. Shinji was also there dressed in a red plug suit per his request as he was waiting his turn.

"Ok Kenji sense you probably could tell the-," Ritsuko began but Kenji interrupted her.

(With Kenji)

"Only way to defeat the Angel and completely eradicate it is to destroy the core that they possess otherwise they'll keep adapting and getting back up," Kenji said as he was ready to face the enemy.

(Control room)

Ritsuko was surprise that by just watching one battle he was able to analyze the Angel so quickly. "That's right Kenji now we're going to start with a Pallet Rifle so get ready," Ritsuko said as Kenji had other plans.

(Kenji)

"No give me the O-Katana weapon that is under development," Kenji demanded as he had a glare.

(With Ritsuko)

"Kenji I can see that you prefer to get up close and strike at you opponents with a blade but-," Ritsuko began but was cut off when Kenji brought her another surprise.

(Kenji)

Kenji launched a Summoned sword with his AT-field at the Virtual Angels core which caused it to die upon impact. "As you can see I possess my own projectile weapons so I would like it if you equipped the EVA with that O-katana," Kenji demanded as he could tell everyone was surprised.

(Control room)

Ritsuko was shocked at Kenji short time here he had figure out how to control his AT-field to such an advance level as Misato looked at Ritsuko. "Do it," Misato ordered as Maya nodded.

(Kenji)

Kenji saw an O-katana appear at his side as he held it by the handle that served at its sheath. Kenji didn't even give a Thank you as he stared down at the new virtual angel. "How do you expect me to be able to get stronger if you continue to give me weak opponents that can't even fight back, pathetic," Kenji said as Ritsuko was getting pissed off.

(Control room)

'Why that arrogant little punk,' Ritsuko thought as she decided to give Kenji what he asked for, 100 times.

"Wow Kenji is in for it now," Misato said with a smirk as she figured either Kenji or Ritsuko would give in.

(In the virtual Tokyo-3)

Kenji saw Sachiel appear again but even he could see there was something different about it. Kenji then launched a summoned sword at its S2 organ and saw that it regenerated. He then smirked as he now had a better opponent. Kenji then charged at the Angel drawing the O-Katana before slicing the Angel in half before he continue to slice of limbs until it was no more.

"Pathetic but it was more interesting then killing Angels in one hit," Kenji taunted as Ritsuko looked like she was about to lose it.

(Control Room)

"Wow doc you really got served," Shinji wise cracked as Ritsuko had an; anger, vain on her forehead.

"Shinji for your own health shut up," Ritsuko said as she hated when she's beat at her own game.

"Whatever you say doc," Shinji said as he headed to the plug to switch with Kenji.

(Scene break)

It had been a week as Misato was asleep in bed as it was her day off. That was when the phone rang with Misato still in bed under the sheets. With her hand she reached and grabbed it after feeling around for it before pulling it to her ear and getting out of the covers.

"Hello?" she answered as she was tired.

(With Ritsuko)

Ritsuko was in her lab going over Kenji and Shinji's synch data as she had a blue tooth in her ear. "Hey Misato how are you?" the faux blond greeted.

(With Misato)

"Tired," Misato said as she didn't like being woken up on her day off.

(Ritsuko)

"Sorry I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing with Shinji and Kenji," Ritsuko said as Misato sighed.

(Misato)

"Honestly I don't know much of what Kenji is doing sense he asked to live alone prior to me taking Shinji for living arrangements saying he prefers living alone," Misato began as Shinji was another topic all together. "Shinji on the other hand took to me like a sponge to water of course he keeps making passes to me like Kaji but at least Shinji takes no for an answer, what surprised me was that Shinji has his own set of weapons a broadsword that looks scary and two pistols I was going to ask him why he has all that stuff before I saw the heads hanging in his room, they were creatures I've never seen before so I assumed he hunts them if you don't believe me I can send you pictures of them or you can come and see them for yourself, but Shinji turned the room I gave him into a man cave hell he even has a pool table and a jukebox," Misato explained as she heard Ritsuko laugh a little.

(Ritsuko)

"Looks like Shinji is your typical average Teenager," she joked but on the inside Ritsuko was calculating. 'I better do a little research on Shinji and Kenji and the section 2 reports on them," Ritsuko said as she had a stern look.

(Misato)

"Yeah but Shinji as far as I can see doesn't really take school seriously he keeps telling him he already had a career he loves doing and is trying to find a place to open it. I assume it's just a teen being a teen but we have to make a good PR image but the way Shinji is acting he's just going to school to get it over with," Misato said as she could hear Ritsuko sigh.

(Ritsuko)

"Well did you at least make sure he leaves his weapons at home?" Ritsuko asked as they didn't need PR hounding down NERV's neck.

(Misato)

"Don't worry I made sure Shinji kept his weapons at home and as for Kenji I had section 2 report, to me, incase, he decided to bring his sword to school.

(Ritsuko)

"Ok then well I'm going to have to let you go busy here and all," Ritsuko said as she had new data to put in.

(Misato)

"Ok then bye," Misato said before hanging up.

Misato just looked at the clock as she thought about Shinji and Kenji. "Those two are strange kids," she said as she went back to sleep.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Kenji were currently at school as all the girls were fawning over Kenji and Shinji. To the girls Kenji was the serious disciplined bad-boy while Shinji was a delinquent boy scout as he pulled a couple of pranks on the teacher and didn't really abide by the school rules.

Shinji was using his computer for stuff besides your regular school stuff as he was currently looking up some motorcycle magazines as he had to admit they all looked cool to him. "Man going to need a new ride if I'm going to open a Devil Hunting business," Shinji said to himself as he skimmed through prices and such.

It was then that a message popped up on Shinji's screen. Shinji looked at it a smirked. "Are you and your brother the pilots?" the message read as Shinji smirked and replied with a yes.

That got the class in an uproar as they surrounded Shinji and Kenji asking random questions. Of course Shinji was the one who ended up answering. "Well, me and Kenji don't pilot the EVA at the same time we take turns and I was the badass who faced the Angel last battle and kicked its ass," Shinji said with a smirk as Kenji was in a Gendo pose waiting for class to end.

'Same old Shinji always trying to be stylish,' Kenji thought as he glared at the board in front of him.

(Later on top of the school)

Shinji was eating his lunch which was instant pizza that he cooked in the teacher's lounge after he snuck in and was enjoying it. "God gift to the Italians and then to the world is so good!" Shinji yelled as he saw these two boys walking up to him. One had a camera as he had glasses and the other was obviously a jock.

Shinji noticed this as he was on his last slice of pizza as he got up. "Ok jock if you have a bone to pick with me then spill out what I did to piss you off before I kick your ass," Shinji said as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Well if you must know yer lousy piloting got my sister hurt," the jock said as Shinji had to admit he was shocked.

"Well looks like I have to visit her in the hospital to apologize," Shinji said after he swallowed his pizza.

"Don't tell me that bullshit!" the jock yelled as Shinji caught the punch with his pizza hanging in his mouth.

"Seriously I saw that coming a mile away," Shinji said before the jock tried a sweeping kick but Shinji jumped and avoided it while still holding the jocks fist in his hand as he used his free hand to grab the pizza. "To easy," Shinji said before he flipped Toji to the ground. "Now how about you tell me you name bronze for brains," Shinji said as he took another slice of his pizza.

"Shut up and my name is Toji!" he yelled before getting back up and charging at Shinji. When Toji was close enough Shinji side stepped and tripped Toji into the wall as he held his head in pain. "Damn you fight fair," Toji yelled as he saw Shinji making a fool of him.

"Sorry I would but I fight to win," Shinji said as Toji charged at him.

As far as Toji saw he couldn't lay a finger on Shinji he could see that Shinji obviously had some prior training or was a good fighter. Shinji then grabbed Toji and flipped him to the ground before pinning him. Shinji then finished his pizza as Shinji gave him a smirk.

"No I wasn't bull shitting you before I'm going to visit your little sister in the hospital and apologize for what happened in the last battle," Shinji said before getting off Toji and putting his hand out to help him up.

Toji slapped the hand away as he gave Shinji a glare. "Let's go Kensuke," Toji said as Kensuke had recorded the entire fight between Shinji and Toji.

"Man what a punk," Shinji shrugged as he saw Rei.

"Hey blue what's up?" Shinji called as Rei looked at him.

"There is an emergency we must report to NERV I will get Pilot Kenji," Rei said before leaving.

"Good thing I finished my pizza," Shinji said before he began heading to NERV.

(Later with Kenji)

Kenji was currently reading a book on the occult he acquired from a nearby Library and so far he didn't find what he was looking for. It was then that Kenji sensed Rei near him. "What do you require doll," Kenji demanded as Rei put her hand up and looked like she was willing something to appear.

It was then that Rei summoned her AT-field before it began to bend and turn into a sword. "I learned to summon my AT-field and wish to know why you want power," Rei asked as Kenji smirked.

"Ask me again when you learn to actually fight with that AT-sword of yours," Kenji said as he got up after closing the book.

"Very well but there is an emergency and you are required at NERV so you may be deployed in EVA unit 1," Rei said before leaving.

"Very well," Kenji said before getting up and leaving.

(Scene break)

Unit 1 now equipped with an O-katana was facing the angel as Kenji gave it a glare. The Angel was flying over the city obviously not in attack mode before it noticed Unit 1. It saw that its enemy was already deployed so it landed on the city and summoned up its energy tentacles.

(With Kenji)

"My target is in sight," Kenji said as he was ready to attack.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok Kenji, use that Summoned Swords thing you did in practice and fire at the Angel," Misato ordered as Ritsuko was watching the screen.

(In Central Dogma)

Kenji smirked before willing his AT-field to do just that.

(Battlefield)

The Summoned swords fired from above the EVA as they collided with the Angels AT-field causing damage to it as they stabbed into the field before exploding and fracturing the AT-field. Unaware to anyone there were civilians in the cross fire recording the battle.

"See Toji what did I tell you sneaking out of the shelters was a great idea sense now we can see the battle," Kensuke said with a grin.

"I don't know Kensuke that EVA doesn't attack like Shinji did," Toji said as Kensuke recorded the battle.

The Angel then used one of its energy whips and swung around Unit 1 before slicing its Umbilical cable as Kenji was caught off guard.

(Central Dogma)

"The Umbilical cable was cut but the timer isn't activating and the MAGI say that Unit 1 is running on full power," Maya said as Ritsuko was surprised.

"But that's impossible," Ritsuko said as Gendo already had a cover.

"The EVA was specifically designed with a prototype S2 engine so it can run as long as the pilot can fight," Gendo lied as he was still in his Gendo pose.

'He's up to something," Ritsuko thought as she went back to monitoring the battle.

(Battlefield)

Unit 1 landed on the hill side where Toji and Kensuke were as both were surprised and scared.

"Holy shit," Kensuke yelped as Toji was ready to run.

(Central Dogma)

"Captain we have civilians in the crossfire!" Makoto yelled as he saw the civilians.

"Wait those two boys are from Shinji and Kenji's school," Misato said as she had to get the civilians to safety. "Kenji open the plug and let those two in we'll retreat and try again later," Misato said as she wasn't expecting what was about to happen next.

(Entryplug)

Kenji looked at Toji and Kensuke as he held his hand in mid air knowing he might crush them. Kenji then scowled before facing his target.

(Battlefield)

Instead of opening the Entryplug the EVA slammed its hand on the ground narrowly missing Toji and Kensuke as it went after the Angel. The EVA then went for its sword before drawing it and with a flurry of attacks so fast the human eye couldn't see it.

Then Unit 1 began sheathing the O-katana as the blade had blood on it.

(Entryplug)

"**Impossible you're not the same half breed from before yet I feel Sparda's power in you,"** the angel said as it was obviously expecting Shinji.

(Battlefield)

When Unit 1 finished sheathing its O-katana blood began spewing out of the Angel before it fell apart with its S2 Organ sliced in half. Toji and Kensuke were shocked and scared of the brutality the pilot showed as they even almost died today.

"What's with this guy?" Kensuke asked as he didn't want to get on the pilots bad side.

"I'm going to try and punch him when I see him," Toji said as he so wanted Shinji's head even though he wasn't piloting the EVA right now.

(Scene break)

Kenji was in the locker room with Shinji changing out of his plug suit when Shinji showed up. "What the Hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you try and save those idiots!" Shinji yelled as he wanted to punch his brother.

"They left on their own violation and if they're so weak to not defend themselves then they should die," Kenji said knowing Shinji wouldn't try anything because Kenji knew of the promise Shinji made to Toji.

(Scene break)

Kenji was sitting in front of Misato as she had a glare at him which didn't seem to make Kenji waver one bit. "Do you have any idea what you did you nearly caused two civilians their lives and also disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer," Misato began as Kenji ignored her. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the captain asked as she glared at Kenji.

"Well the two weak civilians should be the ones that should be getting reprimanded because they left the shelters to begin with," Kenji said as Misato saw he was trying to change the subject.

"They will be dealt with accordingly so don't change the subject you're the one in hot waters not them," Misato said before Kenji stood up and gave Misato a glare that can give Gendo's a run for his money.

"Well if you haven't noticed the enemy is slain and that all that matters," Kenji said before walking to the door. "And Katsuragi-san orders are only to be obeyed if they are correct," Kenji said before stopping at the door. "So I will not take orders from a weak willed person like you," Kenji said before leaving, as he left a very shocked Misato.

'He's power hungry,' Misato thought as she didn't believe what she saw. 'He doesn't care for the lives around him so long as he gets the power he craves,' Misato thought as she couldn't believe it.

(Later Commander's office)

"What do you need Captain Katsuragi?" Gendo demanded as Misato looked serious.

"I request for Pilot Kenji Ikari to be benched for EVA be given a psychiatric evaluation to indentify his fitness for piloting EVA," Misato requested as she hoped he would agree after today's battle.

"Request denied," Gendo said as Misato was shocked.

"But commander he nearly got two civilians killed without batting an eye and they were his classmates," Misato tried to convince as Gendo gave his famous glare.

"He is highly efficient with fighting the Angels sense it took him only five minutes from being deployed to kill the angel," Gendo said as Misato forgot about that. "Now unless there's anything else then leave," Gendo commanded as Misato saw she was beat.

"Yes sir," Misato said before leaving. 'I need to keep an eye on Kenji just to make sure he doesn't do anything foolish,' Misato thought as she walked down the hall.

(Scene break)

News spread like wildfire about Kenji as everyone knew to steer clear of him if it can be helped. The betting pool of NERV was betting on whom his first victim would be or if he's mentally unstable. Everyone had officially learned to fear Kenji sense he was ruthless and cared little for the lives around him.

Right now Shinji was walking through the near empty streets of Tokyo-3 as he was heading to the hospital as he had a promise to keep and explanation to give. That when Shinji, sensed a demonic presence and then Hell Pride appeared as if they broke through reality itself like glass.

"Well I was wondering when you pricks would show up," Shinji said before opening his guitar bag and inside it was not an instrument but his trusty sword Rebellion. "This party just got crazy!" Shinji called before he began hacking and slashing at the Hell Prides as with every attack he dealt black sand came out of the Demons. "Come on give me a challenge already," Shinji said as he then switched to Ebony and Ivory and it was a good thing he did too as Blood Gargoyles appeared as they were flying in the sky. "Well Target practice is on time," Shinji said with a grin before he began shooting the Demons.

Unaware to Shinji security camera's that had the NERV insignia was watching, him, fight the creatures from hell as section 2 was monitoring this nearby as well.

Shinji was shooting the Demons with Ebony and Ivory without remorse as he had a smirk on his face. "Come on do something more interesting than just fly around," Shinji said before a bunch of Hell Wraths appeared and stabbed Shinji through with their scythes. Shinji didn't seem to be in that much pain as he looked like he was shrugging it off. "Is that it really?" Shinji asked with a grin as he then spun around causing either the Scythes blades to brake of the staff or the Scythe coming out all together as Shinji then took out Rebellion and slashed the airborne demons as they were coming down effectively killing them.

"What parties over already?" the Son of Sparda asked as he saw all the demons who decided to jump him were dead. "Well looks like I'm heading to the hospital," Shinji said before he continued to make his way to the hospital Sakura Suzuhara was staying in.

(Scene break)

Toji was sitting next to his sister's bed as he was worried about her. The doctors said she would have to get surgery to fix her legs and that she would have to use a cane or a leg brace for the rest of her life. It was then that the door opened and Toji was met with someone he thought wasn't really coming.

"What are you doing here?" Toji demanded as Shinji shrugged.

"Well I did promise you that I would visit your sister didn't I," Shinji said with a grin.

"Oh yeah after you nearly killed me and Kensuke," Toji yelled as Shinji yawned.

"Actually that was my brother Kenji who nearly got you killed and don't worry he's getting his punishment at NERV but anyway I brought chocolates," Shinji said as he pulled out chocolates from the back of his coat. "Think of it as my get well soon present," Shinji said with a grin before tossing it to Toji who caught it.

Now Toji felt bad from trying to hit Shinji (And failing) earlier and saw that Shinji was an ok guy. "Well you may be related to the White Devil I'm still sorry for trying to hit you," Toji said as Shinji shrugged.

"Forget about it forgive and forget right," Shinji said as Toji trying to punch him didn't really bother him.

This was going to be the start of a great friendship between Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke once they tell him.

(Scene break)

It was late at night at NERV as Ritsuko was currently studying the remains the creatures Shinji had killed prior as she had to admit she was amazed. "These creatures even in death are giving the polar opposite readings then of the angels," Ritsuko said as she had to admit it was amazing. She then saw that though it was organic in origin its "blood," was black sand which could mean it might be something man made. But this creature didn't look manmade at all; in all honesty it looked supernatural. Ritsuko wasn't one to believe in the metaphysics but she did study it a little and found one story she quite frankly found… intoxicating. The story of Sparda though thought legend is starting to look true as the Angels refered to both Shinji and Kenji as the Sons of Sparda.

Ritsuko then took the Demons scythe and put it under the scanner before it scanned it. Then the words "inconclusive," appeared on the screen as the scythe didn't match any metal currently known which further proved to Ritsuko that Demons were real and if they were real then no doubt Sparda was real.

"Wait a minute Sons of Sparda but Shinji and Kenji's birth certificate showed that their father was a mister SPARDA Ikari that would mean Sparda Ikari and the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda are one in the same, so that would make Shinji and Kenji," Ritsuko began but a voice interrupted her.

"Half demons," came, a man's voice as Ritsuko turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Who are you, and how did you get into a restricted area?" Ritsuko demanded as she could tell by this man's appearance that he wasn't a member of NERV.

The man was dressed in all black as he was holding a book in his hand. He had tan skin which had black markings on the left side of his head that seemed to move every now and then, his eyes were an unholy shade of blue and red, and his hair was none existence. "How I arrived here Dr. Akagi is of no concern but what I have to offer you is better," the man said as Ritsuko looked skeptical.

"And what can you offer me sir," Ritsuko demanded as she had her hand at the security button if things went south.

"You seek the power of Sparda so you may have a body of perfect youth," the man said as Ritsuko was shocked. Yes at one point she craved it but even she knew it was impossible but the evidence of it being possible was on her lab table.

"That's not true," Ritsuko said as the man chuckled.

"Oh it is very possible Ritsuko Akagi after all with Sparda's power surpassing your mother would be child's play in more ways than one and with it you will be granted eternal youth," the man said as Ritsuko could feel her natural taste of curiosity and lust for such a power over taking her common sense as she knew one thing.

"And how would you be able to gains Sparda's power?" the faux blond demanded as her hand went away from the security button.

"In this very base lies a secret besides Lilith, in the very base lies the very weapon Sparda used to battle his Demon Brethren 2 millennia ago though in its sealed state it is still a powerful weapon," the man said as Ritsuko had to see how much he knew sense even she knew what lies in Terminal Dogma both of ancient times.

"And what would that weapon be?" the faux blond asked as the man smirked.

"The Force Edge which lies inside the Temen-Ni-Gru you have kept hidden in Terminal Dogma," the man said as Ritsuko was now sold.

"You want my help in finding a way to open the Temen-Ni-Gru don't you?" the faux blond asked.

"Got it in one Doctor Akagi," the man said as Ritsuko smirked.

"Ok I'll start researching a way to open it but tell me your name first," Ritsuko asked as the man smirked.

"Horaki Arkham," he said as he gave a slight bow.

(TBC)

ESKK: please leave a review and thank you wild arms for the first review. So everyone leave a review.


End file.
